<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Afterlife with You by tired_walnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817576">An Afterlife with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_walnut/pseuds/tired_walnut'>tired_walnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Phil is a Bad Dad, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, fuck c!dream, i love the idea that mexican dream just vibes there, mentions of abuse, no beta we die like tommyinnit, spoilers for march first stream, to soon?, why can i only write at midnight?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_walnut/pseuds/tired_walnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream controlled who dies and how, he does not control their Afterlife. For he is not a real god. He controlled how Tommy died, pulling the strings as normal. He could do nothing about the afterlife, where two brother re-unite after a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Afterlife with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy’ was what Dream had said. Dream believed this, for he was god, he controlled death and no one could do anything against him. </p><p>Tommy was the exception, he was someone that could not be controlled, someone who did what he wanted without care for the gods cruel will. Dream could do nothing against Tommy Innit, which is why he despised the boy so deeply. Dream had tried, god killed him two times but Tommy still defied his wishes, without ever fearing the person he should. Tommy won again and again.</p><p>Gods were not supposed to lose, they were supposed to be all-powerful beings of the world who people kneeled and prayed to. But Tommy never believed Dream was a god and instead a coward. He insisted this as the two sat in a burning hot obsidian room with each other. A cat meows every few seconds as the god watches the defiant boy. </p><p>The boy was claustrophobic, hating small spaces. The boy hated lava, each time he looked into it he was reminded of his Exile. Lava was not a good thing. Blackstone was the cause of every bad thing that happened in his life. Explosions went off trapping the boy in prison. All his worst fears combined into the six by eight cell with his abuser, surrounded by lava and blackstone.</p><p>The boy would break, Dream assured himself as the boy trembled on the eighth day of being trapped. Whether or not it would be by Dream's hands was something the god was not sure of.</p><p>The boy had once tried to jump into the lava before, in the Nether when his eyes were so faded and god was convinced that he had broken the boy, nothing could stop the boy here. The god would make sure that Theseus died by his hands, for he was Lycomdedes in some sick way.</p><p>Back in the Nether, Dream had told Tommy It was not his time to die, and now it was the boy's time. For that was god’s twisted duty, he controlled death. He would make those who defied him fall.</p><p>The boy screamed for Sam, talking about how afraid and how he needed to be let out. He was getting desperate, saying random things in hopes that Sam could let him out because he couldn’t cope. Tommy had killed their cat, after realising that Dream had cared for him. Dream resisted the urge to say ‘Careful, Wilbur.’ </p><p>Sam said that Tommy could not be let out, that the security issues were not resolved but he was trying his hardest to get the boy out and Tommy screamed. Then Sam left, assuring Tommy he would be out in a few days, Tommy did not have a few days.</p><p>The boy knew this, it was worse than exile and he was already so broken and the lava looked so tempting. He was also trapped with the only god. So he did what he knew best, fight back.</p><p>Tommy screamed at Dream, belittling him and making sure Dream knew what he was seen as. So that Dream would hold off the inevitable a bit longer. Then it came up. The resurrection books. The stupid books that Tommy had kept Dream alive for to bring back Wilbur.</p><p>Tommy no longer believed they were real. He was foolish to think that in the first place, but he just wanted the big brother that raised him while their father was off on adventures. Wilbur could calm Tommy, could help Tommy. Tommy wanted Wilbur.</p><p>Dream grew frustrated at Tommy, yelling back as he got tired of being belittled. He was god, he should not be yelled at like this, he should be praised. He was tired of this boy who stood against him alone. </p><p>So god did his job, he controlled life and beat Tommy until he was on the floor unmoving. And god smiled. For he did what he had to. Soon, he would be freed and he would make those who did not praise him pay. </p><p>It was like the myth, hope and evil trapped in Pandora's box, when it was opened, Evil was let out and hope remained trapped. Hope was Atlas, Theseus, a boy who died. And Evil was the god who would remain living and unleash his horrors unto the world.</p><p>--</p><p>Tommy had brushed with Death many times, they were old friends at this point. Sure, he had his set out three deaths, all of which were used, but he had other encounters which lead Tommy into Death's hands.</p><p>In truth, Dream was not Death. Dream controlled who died, not death itself. Dying and Death are very different things. Dying means you’re about to meet Death, and Death is more of the afterlife, how you are already dead. </p><p>Each time Tommy had encountered Death, he stood in a white void where there was no pain for a few minutes at most and no one around. But this time was different, he realised. </p><p>This time, Death was many different colours, many different people, and it was a train moving underground at a rapid pace. It was silent, everyone was looking around but no one spoke. Tommy understood it, even though his mouth was always racing, he did not want to talk.</p><p>So, he sat in the silence he hated. The small space did not give him anxiety. There was no Blackstone, lava, plains biome, Dream, music discs, broken family. It was just Tommy and a bunch of strangers he would never talk to. </p><p>That was alright.</p><p>The train stopped after ten minutes (He thought it was ten minutes, is there time when you’re dead?) and a bell rang out. It sounded like the start to a song Wilbur wrote once.</p><p>Wilbur.</p><p>Was Wilbur here? What is he still proud of Tommy? Was Wilbur waiting? Did Wilbur know? Was Wilbur still mad? Maybe he wasn’t, he seemed fine on the twentieth of January when they spoke briefly on the bench.</p><p>Right, Tommy had to get off. People were looking at him expectantly. He pushed himself off the seat, walking past the other dead people, his arm going through a few of the greyed out figures.</p><p>He caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still bright blond, his eyes a bright blue, he had no bruises, no scars. He looked like how he used to when he was young, bothering Wilbur who was writing songs.</p><p>He was not greyed out, was he not dead? No, he was sure he was.</p><p>He got off the train, the minute he was fully out it started at full speed again. He looked around the empty station, it was just him. Wait no, in a far corner he saw someone running at full speed. Tommy squinted, not believing his dead eyes.</p><p>At first, he thought it to be Wilbur, trench coat flowing behind him with brown curls going wild, despite the beanie on top of them. Then he realised, oh hey. That’s Wilbur. Pog.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here,” Wilbur panted as he got to Tommy. </p><p>“Wilby?”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here. You were supposed to live, dammit Tommy! You had lived before! You were supposed to show Phil we didn’t need him, to show Techno you were worthy. You were supposed to be happy-” Wilbur's rant (that he would have kept going on, Tommy knew, once Wilbur started he would not stop) was ended as his baby brother threw himself at the former madman. They both cried together, falling to the floor of the station</p><p>It was bittersweet, two brothers who grew up with only each other reuniting at last, both broken beyond repair. They weren’t supposed to unite in the afterlife though. When Wilbur said ‘Be back soon’ before he blew up the land they made together, he meant they would see each other again, living.</p><p>“You stupid gremlin child. You were supposed to fucking live. Why the fuck are you here?”</p><p>Tommy only sobbed more, trying to get closer as though Wilbur would disappear. Wilbur held him closer as he spoke his mind out loud.</p><p>“Dream… Dream killed me. Three times. Ironic, innit?” Tommy said, once he calmed down.</p><p>Wilbur’s metaphorical blood ran cold (he was dead, he had no blood) as Dream’s name was spoken. The bastard, the fucking bastard Wilbur would… he didn’t know what he would do but the real God better have mercy on the man playing god because no one would escape the madman's wrath.</p><p>Sure, he was back to the man who raised his infant brother by himself, but he was still a madman, still a revolutionist. He was a poet who could make anyone weep with his words. Even god was weak to Wilbur’s words.</p><p>For now, his rage would boil underneath as his brother cried into his arms in the final train station. </p><p>“I’m proud of you Tommy. You did something no one else can. Now you can rest.”</p><p>“Dream won.”</p><p>“You won. Dream lost because now he has made enemies with a boy who has nukes, the Angel of Death, the Blade, and more.”</p><p>“Phil and Techno wouldn’t care,” Tommy’s words slurred together as he went silent.</p><p>Wilbur had thought the same, that Phil wouldn’t care but it seemed Phil cared too much and too little, “They will. Phil still has to act like a dad to pretend he wasn’t shit.”</p><p>Tommy scoffed, a smile growing on his face that Wilbur would kill to see. “I don’t know how to rest.”</p><p>“I don’t either. Sometimes I get dynamite just to light it up and throw it. Sometimes I want to lead armies just to do something. We can learn together.”</p><p>“Are you really proud of me?”</p><p>And Wilbur smiled, pulling his brother with him as he stood. The two walked together to the only door in the station. Tommy made no noise, just clinging to his brother like he would disappear. </p><p>The door opened to a lush green forest and a blue lake. A house sat on the other side of the lake, flowers surrounding it. “I don’t think I could ever be disappointed.”</p><p>In the Afterlife, two broken brothers united again, and they would not let go of each other. They would heal, a bit too late as they’re dead, but it’s better late than never, right?</p><p>Dream was right, he controlled who died. He controlled their suffering, making sure Tommy suffered the most. But Dream had no control over Tommy’s afterlife which would be filled with Mexican music, laughter, late night poker games. After all, Dream was a fake god, and fake gods would always fail.</p><p>Hope was let out at the same time as Evil in this story, but not in a living form. Hope was how the server rallied together to kill a fake god for good this time. Hope was around when random music discs played, red and white poppies, and a hotel that would unite the server as it was intended to.</p><p>Tommy always did hate to do what was expected of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dude it hit me that Tommy was actually dead while I was writing this. I was reading this after my friend commented on how vague my writing is and holy heck they're right and I'm doing nothing about it. Follow me on twitter for random thoughts and dream smp. I feel odd typing this oh god. https://twitter.com/tiredwalnut1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>